


After the Graveyard

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Aestibus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, AU, Aftermath, F/M, Healing, Humor, Swearing, planning, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's back in the safety of Hogwarts and now he has to deal with the aftermath of Voldemort's rebirth. With worried friends and and even more anxious family, Harry realises that maybe is wasn't the best idea to taunt Voldemort after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the follow up to the Graveyard and it's a bit more serious!
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Read the tags!

****

Remus Lupin couldn’t help the snickers that escaped him when he caught sight of Dumbledore’s stunned face. The old man looked as if he had been slapped by a fish and that mental image turned his snickers in to full out laughter. Dumbledore gave him a betrayed and disappointed look and Remus couldn’t even find it in himself to feel bad, the old man had seen what his cub had looked like when he returned and yet he was going to force him to relieve something obviously traumatic without sleep.

“Don’t give me that look, Dumbledore.” Remus said, “You deserved that,”

“It is necessary to establish what has happened this night.” Dumbledore stated,

“He can talk to you when he wakes up. He has obviously been put through it tonight, the least you can do is be considerate and wait.” Remus told him with a bite to his usually calm tone.

“I was only trying to save him from having to reliving it tomorrow-,”

“If you would use your common sense, old man, you would have realised that there is a handy device that is able to recall memories without Harry having to relive it at all.” Remus snapped, and Dumbledore looked taken aback.

“Very well, I have to speak with the rest of the school.” Dumbledore said, and swept from the room. Remus shook his head, he looked back to Harry, who was now sleeping peacefully, and sighed.

“Why is it always you?” He asked rhetorically,

“We think he was dropped when he was a child.” Hermione said and Remus blinked, he had forgotten he was not alone with Harry.

“If I recall correctly, there was a time that James dropped him and he bounced. It was the first bit of accidental magic he did, and we had to lie to Lily and act surprised when he did some more the week after. I don’t think she ever did find out.” Remus mused, a grin lighting up his previously tense features.

“That makes so much sense.” Ron joked, before he sighed, “We knew something was going to happen, just not to this extreme.”

“I know, we’ve been tense all year. His name should have never come out of that goblet and Dumbledore should have done more to fight it.” Remus agreed, “This could have been prevented.” No one said a word against that because they all knew the truth, this whole year had been one joke on to another. They looked around when Sirius swept in to the room, the Black Lord paid them absolutely no mind as he went directly to Harry and grabbed his hand.

“How did it go?” Remus asked softly, and Sirius huffed.

“It was easy enough, I don’t know exactly what happened but by the time I had gotten to the ministry and had the emergency meeting approved, Lucius was on his way in. He looked like hell, and was in pain, but was trying to cover it.” Sirius shook his head, “He saw me and left, he must have known and wouldn’t surprise me if he tried something tomorrow.”

“Well, Harry had the right idea then.”

“Yeah he did. I just want to know exactly what happened, to put Malfoy in that state and to come back as he did.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair, “It’s good he’s resting, tomorrow he can just put it in a pensieve.”

“I am glad you have sense.” Remus grumbled,

“Oh?”

“Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to try and make Harry tell him what had happened as soon as Poppy had finished.” Remus bit out, Sirius eyes flashed,

“That man is a few cats short of crazy.” He hissed, “What is he thinking? Surely he saw that Harry was in no state.”

“He went on about being it easier for him.”

“Oh Merlin, he’s eater too many of those damn sweets.” Sirius muttered, “Please tell me you told him to screw himself.”

“Didn’t need to,” Remus said, amusement lacing his tone,

“What, why?”

“Harry told the headmaster to go away, in a less polite context.”

“Excuse me?”

“Harry said to him ‘fuck you’ before downing his potion.” Ron said gleefully, and Sirius blinked. He looked at Remus for conformation and when the other marauder nodded he burst out laughing.

“Ah, brilliant, Pup.” He said proudly,

“Where’s Tonks?”

“She’s on her way, she’s in a right state and was signing out when I caught sight of her.” Sirius said, “She’s worried for him.”

“I’m not surprised. When I saw him leave I thought my heart was about to give out, and when he came back it was worse.” Remus said,

“I know,”

“You might want to get used to it.” Hermione put in, “This happens every year.”

“So we’ve been told.” Sirius pointed out dryly, “If it wasn’t for the fact Harry would ignore me and come anyway, I’d pull him out of here. It’s not right the amount of things you guys have gone through since coming here.”

“We know, but there has never been any other option.” Ron shrugged,

“Anyway, it’s late. We’ve all had enough stress, I think it’s time to sleep.” Remus said. Harry’s friends found beds and curled up, it was very obvious they were not going to leave so the two marauders didn’t say anything to them. Only Luna remained by the bed and that was to settle on Harry’s arm. The two adults adjusted their positions and settled, it was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Harry was blearily aware that people were surrounding him when he slowly awoke, the light was coming through slightly and he didn’t really want to move from the extremely comfy bed. He was aching, not that he expected much else, and he could hear voices approaching, he focussed on that until he could hear the conversation.

“Of course, Sirius, the meeting is scheduled for 1pm, Lucius did want to meet with me, but an emergency wizengamot is much more important.” Fudge said and Harry breathed in relief, he would screw Lucius over now and the blonde would be on the run. Harry shifted alerting people that he was awake and blinked the sleepiness away, it was then he felt someone on his arm and looked down to see Luna with her head on him, he smiled at that and carefully sat up.

“Harry,” it was breathed in relief all around and Harry smiled at them.

“Alright,”

“You’ve been out a while,” Madam Pomfrey told him coming over and handing him more potions, the last one made the ache sooth which he was grateful for. He looked around to see Remus, Tonks, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around his bedside. Fudge and Sirius walked in to the hospital wing, Sirius rushed to his bedside and swept him in to a tight hug,

“I don’t think I have ever been so scared in my entire life,” Sirius muttered in to his hair and Harry returned the hug with fever.

“Harry, your session has been written in for 1pm this afternoon, are you up for it?” Fudge asked him kindly and Harry nodded.

“Thank you, Minister, it is of the upmost importance.”

“The awards ceremony for you and Mr Diggory’s victory will be tomorrow, I am sorry for the short visit, but we can converse after the meeting I am sure.” Fudge said and left, Cedric got out of his bed and came over, when he was sure the minister was out of hearing range Sirius spoke.

“What happened?” he demanded and Harry ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what came over him yesterday to taunt Voldemort, but he wouldn’t deny it gave him a lot of satisfaction, the thought brought a grin to his face much to the others confusion.

“The cup took us to a graveyard with the Rat (both Remus and Sirius growled) and Voldemort.”

They sucked in sharp breaths, flinched and gasped.

“The rat like man cast the killing curse at me,” Cedric told them with a shudder and they looked horrified.

“How did you survive?” Neville gasped, Cedric cast Harry an awed grateful look.

“Harry,” Cedric said simply, “He managed to get a rock in front of me in time which took the impact, then I was unconscious.”

“Sorry about that, I wanted it to look like you were dead.” Harry said and Cedric nodded.

“I don’t care, you saved my life.”

“Well, I was tied to a tomb stone and he used a ritual and was reborn,” Harry told them.

“He’s back?” Ron breathed and Harry nodded grimly, the group swallowed.

“How did you get away?” Hermione asked fearfully and they were confused when Harry snickered.

“Um Cub, are you ok?”

“I'm sorry, but you won't believe me when I tell you.” He couldn’t help but snicker again.

“How did you do it?” Sirius asked again.

“I kicked him in the balls,” He told them and each of their jaws dropped in disbelief.

“I'm sorry?” Remus got out and Harry nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, it was a last ditch attempted that worked; very well.” Harry said to them and then it was the twins who started first, Fred released a small snigger which set his twin off and eventually the whole group was laughing.

“Let me get this straight,” Sirius began with a marauder grin on his handsome face, “You kicked Voldemort where no man should ever be hit?” and Harry nodded.

“Well done, pup.” He patted him on the back and Harry grinned.

“How did you get close enough to hit him there in the first place Cub?” Remus questioned and Harry grimaced.

“Now that is an interesting tale, I think you need to see the memory before the wizengamot, I don’t need you to have an aneurism in the session.”

“What happened?”

“Well I was tied to a statue and as the rat did the ritual and I managed to wandlessly undo the ropes, I watched as he called his death eaters and gave a grand speech.” Harry began to explain and then swallowed.

“Go on,”

“Then I don’t know what came over me,” Harry shook his head in disbelief at himself.

“Why, what did you do?” Sirius asked alarmed and Harry wrinkled his nose.

“I taunted him,” Harry said and even his voice sounded disbelieving, he received silence again.

“What?”

“I-I don’t even know where it came from, but I was sure I was going to die and I made fun of him.” Harry shook his head again.

“Yo-you made _fun_ of Voldemort?” Luna clarified looking at her boyfriend as if he had completely lost his mind, he nodded.

“Voldemort said that he was disappointed and I looked around and said, _I would too, I if I came out of a cauldron looking like that_.”

They were goggling at him and Harry didn’t blame them, he was questioning his own sanity.

“Oh Merlin,” Tonks breathed.

“You didn’t continue to say things like that, did you, pup?” Sirius asked him and Harry grimaced.

“I did, it was like I had no filter, you need to see it and then put me on meds.” Harry told him,

“I don’t think we will go to those extremes.” Remus said soothingly.

“I called him a snake-human hybrid.” Harry deadpanned and a few choked.

“I'm going to get my pencieve,” Sirius stated and went to the fireplace, Harry led back down in thought going over the night before, he knew he was luck to be alive, but he couldn’t help but be smug at that fact. Magically he was no match for Voldemort, but he didn’t need to match him face up, just get away.

“Why did you call a wizengamot session, Harry?” Hermione asked moving of off topic as no one had anything to say to his insanity.

“Because Lucius Malfoy will be whispering in Fudge’s ear as soon as possible, Voldemort – if you keep on flitching I will hit you – didn’t want or expect me to get away. I can get word out, but it will be my word against Malfoy, Nott and possibly others and by the time I could get the man to hear me it might be to late. This way, I can stand in front of the wizengamot with Veritaserum, a pencieve and an oath of honesty and explain what happened, that way they cannot claim I am lying and the ministry can prepare, hopefully they will let me help.” Harry explained and they looked shocked at his reasonings.

“And you thought of this after facing Voldemort injured and exhausted?” Neville asked him shocked, the teen had been first after Luna to say the crazy things name.

“Yes, there was something wrong with me yesterday.”

Sirius floo’d back in just as the headmaster walked in, they both went to Harry’s bed and Harry smiled at his godfather.

“Harry, can you tell me what happened now?” Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

“I'm putting the memory in the pencieve, you are welcome to view it headmaster.” Harry said to him, he closed his eyes and focussed on from the moment he touched the cup to landing back in the school. The memory pulled away from his temple and he placed it carefully in to the pencieve, he melted with the surface before settling.

“Who ever wants to go in,”

All of his friends leapt up as did Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, Cedric shrugged.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see what I missed.”

They all touched the surface and were sucked in to the memory, Harry led back and shut his eyes as he waited, he was still slightly tired and aching, but nothing to much. After about half an hour they were flung out, they were all expressing different amounts of disbelief and Harry cringed when he looked upon Sirius and Remus.

“WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?” Sirius roared and Harry flinched, but glared at his godfather,

“I was thinking I was going to die.” Harry snapped and all the anger left the Black Lord’s body,

“I don’t know weather to laugh or cry,” he groaned tugging at his hair.

“Harry, what possessed you to tell Voldemort to have hatchlings with Nagini?” Remus asked him calmly, he seemed calm but his hands were shaking and he hastily took a large gulp from the offered calming draught, and Harry shrugged.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“You were brilliant,” Hermione burst out and his friends said their agreements.

“Even when you thought you were going to die, you kept it up, never showing him fear, amazing.” Neville said in awe.

“If you ever do something so stupid again I will beat you.” Luna slapped him on the arm before throwing his arms around him.

“You performed admirably, Harry, but I do wish that you wouldn’t have taunted Voldemort.” Dumbledore told him and Harry smiled slightly.

“Thank you headmaster, I wasn’t supposed to say it out loud, but when it did I thought I might as well do things properly.” Harry shrugged.

“I shall see you this afternoon in the wizengamot session.” He said and left the wing, Harry turned to his family.

“I know it was a risk, but I honestly did think I was going to die. I refused to go out without a bang,” Harry told them earnestly and they sighed, Tonks was the first to hug him tightly.

“It was pretty funny squirt, his face when you said ‘Congratulations, gold star’ was hilarious.” She said and Harry grinned, Remus hugged him next and breathing in his calming scent.

“Don’t do that to me again, cub, this wolf is getting too old.” Harry chuckled at that.

“I’ll try not to Moony,”

Sirius took him next and pressed a kiss to the dark hair.

“I am so proud of you Harry, you have no idea.” Sirius told him and Harry beamed.

“Really,”

“More than ever,” he confirmed.

“Thanks,” Harry relaxed in the hospital and had his lunch there talking to his friends, Sirius brought his lordship robes for him to change in to and Harry climbed out of the bed carefully. Sirius helped him over to the bathroom and Harry vanished inside, he didn’t think he had ever had been so happy to be under a shower, he washed the dirt and grime away and carefully placed on his robes when he was dry, Harry made sure they fell correctly and styled his hair so it was neat rather than the casual messiness he kept it in. Harry walked out of the bathroom and back over to his friends.

“Whoa,” the twins exclaimed in shock as they looked at him, Harry blinked and looked down.

“What?”

“You clean up good,” they told him with grins and Harry flashed a grin.

“Why thank you gentlemen,” He became serious, “If all goes to plan then a lot of things will be going on after this meeting, I want you all to begin training with me this summer, I won't have you unprotected when I have the means to help you.” They nodded,

“Good, now I will fill you in later, I don’t know what time I will be back though.” Harry pressed a kiss to Luna’s cheek and left with his uncle and Godfather.

It was time to see how influential in this world he really was.

 


End file.
